Syrragil (Lorica)
Syrragil Syrragil, population 7,200, is the only city in and the capital of Sigil. Built in the shape of a perfect circle, the walled city has two zones, the circular inner zone right in the middle of the city and the doughnut shaped outer zone, which in turn is further divided into six curved sections like spokes of a wheel. This was a planned city right from the beginning, including its pristine walls which have rarely ever been attacked. The city's seemingly infrastructure is one of Lorica's Ten Wonders of the World. There are a total of six guard towers placed at even intervals about the curtain wall. The city is situated on a small island. Three bridges connect it to the three landmasses around it, which are separated from each other by a total of three rivers. These bridges connect to roads which lead straight through three gates into the city proper, at which point they connect with a circular, outer road which runs around the perimeter of the city. All these roads are fully paved. The seven sections of Syrragil are: #The central hub is the Academy District. The Academy is off-limits to those who have no business with it. The Academy teaches Channeling, one of the six formalized magics as per Religiae, and is comprised of an outer circle of buildings with a courtyard and four towers in the center. Three of these towers surround the fourth, and largest tower; the former are the Great Hall Tower, Library Tower, and Teachers' Tower; the latter is the Arena Tower. Each of these towers rise high up, much like spires; all but the Arena Tower are quite thin. The outer circle of buildings is comprised of classrooms, practice areas and dorms. Beyond this circle of buildings is the marketplace, which wraps all the way around the Academy but is broken with courtyards, a shrine, and a man-made pool; there is also the circular Merchant's Way, the road which stretches around the perimeter of the Academy District. #North: the Capital District. The main building here is the Palace, a round, flattened-dome-shaped building where the King, his court attendants and his ministers reside. The building is very carefully guarded and strictly off-limits, though the rest of the district is accessible. In addition, there is a significant concentration of town guard (police) presence here, along with buildings and residences to go with them. The rest of this district is comprised of two parks, one on either side of the Palace. #South: the Temple District. There are three temples here, along with an extensive cemetery and mausoleum complexes. There is also a museum building in this district, though supposedly there aren't any magical items in its inventory. The rest of the district is comprised of residential areas. Not too much happens here on a day by day basis. #The remaining four districts are pretty much all devoted to residential, though some sectors are also commercial hot spots. The West-west-north district also has a small port for mostly downstream river transport, and an arena for various sports. The slum district is east-east-south, where a considerable amount of illicit activity takes place. The slum district is also the abode of most of the city's tramps, and as a result, is the place where people go to give missions to them. Prior to the arrival of the White Wolf Gang, it was home to the Greyhound and Black Bear Gangs. Syrragil is very clean and has a good aura (except for its one slum region which is often ignored by most people). It is highly picturesque, with its vertically striated curtain walls particularly appealing. Category:Settlements